


ARE YOU THE ONE? SEASON 9 FAKE! Versione Italiana

by Akire87



Category: Are You the One? (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: Siete nella sezione Are You The One? quindi suppongo conosciate il programma.Come da titolo questa è una stagione 9 INVENTATA di sana pianta per dire a MTV:>>"MTV QUESTO E' CIO' CHE VOGLIO!"<<





	ARE YOU THE ONE? SEASON 9 FAKE! Versione Italiana

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Per essere chiari fin da subito questa è una FINTA 9° stagione di Are you the one. E’ completamente inventata. Non sono coinvolta con MTV e non ho nessuna informazione sul casting della nuova stagione. Altre Note a fine capitolo. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Il contenuto di questa fan fiction è pura fantasia, riferimenti a persone o a personaggi o allo show AYTO sono a puro scopo ludico. Rating T per la natura dello show. Se non piace non leggete. 
> 
> Musica per il capitolo: Can’t be tamed
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJ3BsOhPYJw

Youtube: **Are You The One 9 Trailer**

_Siete pronti per la nuova stagione di Are you the one? Io credo di no…_

->Questa è Jessica!

Lunghi capelli rossi e incarnato pallido. “Io… sono asessuale.”

La stessa ragazza è ora stesa su uno dei letti sopra un’altra ragazza dai capelli ramati e si stanno scambiando un bacio bollente.

_Se pensavate di aver visto abbastanza dramma nella scorsa stagione…_

-> Lui è Demon

Occhi verdi che ti pugnalano e un sorriso che ti divora. Il cattivo ragazzo che ognuno di noi sogna. “Ho partecipato a film per adulti con uomini e con donne. Anche più di uno. LOL”

Flash della BoomBoomRoom con Deamon e altre tre persone non meglio identificate sia maschi che femmine.

_Perché quando i mondi si scontrano… _

-> Michaela

La pelle scura in contrasto con il sorriso bianchissimo. “Io sono 100% etero! Stammi lontana stronza!”

Un uomo con la maglia “Security” fa da muro fra le due donne che sembrano volersi attaccare alla gola.

-> Jude

Alto e bruno, il tipico ragazzo della porta accanto. “Ho impiegato molto tempo ad ammetterlo con me stesso: Sono gay!”

Seduto in un angolo tonnellate di lacrime scendono mentre il suo cuore si spezza.

_…due non sono abbastanza!_

Terrance: “Per la prima volta, nella storia di Are you the one…il vostro Perfect Mach potrebbe non essere una sola persona ma due!”

-> Lauren, Lei è intersessuale.

Una piccola bambolina bionda con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e la voce rotta: “So di essere difficile da gestire per una persona sola… Non posso stare senza di lei, non posso!”

Non gli arriva neanche alla spalla ma Lauren colpisce al petto un ragazzo dallo sguardo gentile che poi la stringe fra le braccia.

-> Gideon

Capelli ossigenati e fisico da surfista. “Non mi farò incastrare in una relazione monogama!”

Nella vasca della piscina è impegnato in un bacio a tre con due belle ragazze.

**ARE YOU THE ONE? THREE IS A CHARM**!

Dr Franky: “Ok parliamo di relazioni poliamorose!”

\---

Youtube: **La mia Reazione al trailer AYTO 9** by tylersemicolon

Tyler è chinato in avanti verso il video del computer senza dire una parola poi volta lo sguardo in camera e dice “WTF!”

_Sigla del canale. _

“Siamo tornati… di nuovo! C’è molta aspettativa sulla nuova stagione di AYTO, sarà nuovamente un format per coppie etero o per la seconda volta avremo un gruppo genderfluid? Io non lo so. Non ho spoiler, queste sono le mie reazioni reali al trailer che MTV ha rilasciato. Andiamo!”

Sul lato del video inizia a scorrere il video trailer.

“uhm, carina!” Tyler guarda in camera.

-Io… sono asessuale.-

Bloccato il video. “ok, asessuale, mai sentito parlare… quindi non so esattamente come funzioni. Dopo lo vado a cercare. Riprendiamo con il video.”

\- Ho partecipato a film per adulti con uomini e con donne. Anche più di uno. -

Tyler guarda in camera ammiccando e ridendo. “Ok, se non è un’altra versione LGBT di Are you the one questa è la queer bait più eclatante mai vista!”

\- Io sono 100% etero! Stammi lontana stronza! –

\- Ho impiegato molto tempo ad ammetterlo con me stesso: Sono gay!-

Tyler è chinato in avanti verso il video del computer senza dire una parola poi volta lo sguardo in camera e dice “WTF! …Ok da quello che ho capito fino ad ora, ci sono sia persone etero che persone LGBT+. Insomma. Teoricamente è più facile perché un certo numero di single possono essere accoppiati solo con uno dei due sessi… però… vedremo! Ok continuiamo con il trailer.”

-Terrance: Per la prima volta, nella storia di Are you the one…il vostro Perfect Mach potrebbe non essere una sola persona ma due!-

Tyler: “Questo non è vero… se non ricordo male la seconda stagione, sì la seconda.. aveva per lo stesso ragazzo due possibili match con due ragazze diverse. Non mi è mai piaciuto come twist perché la ragazza scartata non ha vinto nulla… e fa schifo non vincere! Spiacente Season 5.”

\- Dr Franky: Ok parliamo di relazioni poliamorose!-

Tyler: “Three is a charm?! Cosa? Aspetta, cosa?” Repeat degli ultimi frame del video. “oh, OH!” Il viso gli si illumina di comprensione.

“Ok la mia reazione su questo primo trailer di Are You the One 9 Three is a charm!” Si interrompe passandosi la mano sulle labbra. “Intrigante!”

“L’idea…” si interrompere per ridere “ok, l’idea che mi sono fatto è che ci sarà parecchio drama. E il fatto delle triplette… non sono sicuro di come si possa calcolare le possibilità con gruppi di tre. Voglio dire, ormai fra i blog e gli algoritmi che i fan hanno sviluppato per AYTO, è matematico l’elenco di PM finali, ma con 3 persone coinvolte…non ho la più pallida idea se sia più facile, più difficile… Magari potete lasciare un commento e dirmelo voi. Ma la vedo complicata. Uhm… Come per le precedenti edizioni, intervisterò per voi i nuovi partecipanti, perciò iscrivetevi al canale e restate sintonizzati per il prossimo episodio di What we really wana know!”

“E non mi interessa se sei etero, gay, lesbica, bi, trans o sessualmente fluido. Se partecipi ad Are you the one sei un figlio di puttana completamente pazzo! LOL” 

\---

Youtube: **What we REALLY wana know #FK01 – ARE YOU THE ONE SEASON 9 – (feat. Gideon)** by tylersemicolon

Tyler: “Siamo tornati …di nuovo!” Accanto a lui Gideon indossa una maglia di jersay e una giacca scura ed assomiglia a un sexy pirata albino.

Subscribe @tylersemicolon

Gideon: “Lieto di essere qui!”

Tyler: “E noi siamo felici di dare il benvenuto al nostro primo ospite della nuova stagione di Are you the one. Nona stagione. La senti la pressione? Insomma dopo la scorsa stagione c’era il dubbio che MTV potesse tornare su i suoi passi riprendendo il solito format e invece ha tirato una nuova palla curva.”

Gideon: “Già per intenderci, il dramma della scorsa stagione è Niente, niente in confronto a quello che succederà adesso.”

Tyler: “Oh Ok innanzitutto rispondiamo alla prima domanda che il popolo di internet vuole sapere: sei gay, bi o etero? Perché nel trailer tu sei coinvolto in un bacio con due bellissime donne…”

Gideon: “Non mi piacciono molto le etichette, oggi può piacermi una ragazza e domani può tranquillamente piacermi un ragazzo. Non è un problema per me il sesso della persona che mi attrae.”

Tyler: “Quindi potresti essere il perfect mach di uno qualunque degli altri 18 partecipanti.”

Gideon: “Bhe non esattamente, alcune delle persone al interno della casa sono esclusivamente gay/lesbiche o etero questo riduce le possibili combinazioni penso, anche se non di molto.”

Tyler: “Per via delle triplette? Ho letto dei commenti in merito nel mio precedente video pare che le possibili combinazioni siano assurde. Del tipo che un ragazzo bi al interno della casa ha qualcosa come …65 possibili Perfect Match? … è 4 volte più complicato che in AYTO 8! E’ da pazzi! In precedenza mi sono sbagliato, ma a meno che non abbiate preso un PM dopo l’altro, avete bassissime probabilità di vittoria.”

Gideon: “Non avendo carta e penna sapevamo solo che sarebbe stato complicato ma non conoscevamo ancora le statistiche. E per il nostro caso non esistevano strategie precedenti e come sai non posso commentare sul risultato finale ma confermo che sulla carta la nostra edizione è la più difficile di tutte!” 

Tyler: “Labbra sigillate!”

Gideon: “L’unica cosa che posso dire in merito è che quando sono entrato mi aspettavo davvero poco, insomma ero lì per i soldi, ovviamente! (Tyler: “Ovviamente”) E come me probabilmente erano in molti a non aspettarsi quello che poi è successo… Che io abbia vinto o perso…” Fa spallucce.

Tyler: “Sei terribile. LOL. Sto scherzando. Sappiamo che non puoi dire niente… Quindi mi pare di capire che la tua strategia al interno della casa non fosse di _Seguire il tuo cuore_!” 

Gidon: “O Gesù No! Nessuna intenzione di _Seguire il mio cuore_! Che fra parentesi è una sciocchezza in un gioco basato sui numeri come AYTO! Dopo aver visto l’ottava stagione ho fatto le mie ricerche, ovviamente poi si sono rivelate inutili, ma quando sono entrato il mio obbiettivo principale era di non farmi guidare dal istinto ma giocare con una strategia.”

Tyler: “Il mio obbiettivo è sfumato alla prima bottiglia d’alcool!”

Gideon: “Anche il mio!” Si mettono a ridere.

Tyler: “Ok parliamo della coesistenza di due gruppi ben precisi al interno della casa…”

Gideon: “Uomini e donne?” Interrompe facendo finta di non capire.

Tyler: “No.”

Gideon: “Allora non so di che gruppi stai parlando.”

Tyler: “Andiamo, abbiamo uomini eterosessuali, donne lesbiche, trans, bi e vuoi venirmi a raccontare che non si sono formati gruppi?”

Gideon prima ci pensa su e poi risponde: “Non del genere che stai sottointendendo. Voglio dire: nelle precedenti edizioni di AYTO i ragazzi formavano un gruppo alla stregua di amici/gruppo di supporto, cosa che nella precedente edizione è venuta a mancare perché… lo sai…ognuno poteva essere il PM di chiunque. La dinamica è un po’ aberrante questa volta perché non sono tutti ragazzi o tutte ragazze, ma sì, si sono formati dei gruppi di sostegno per così dire fra persone che sapevano matematicamente di non essere, lo sai…quello giusto. Le due sorelle Campbell: Dany e Lauren per fare un esempio. O i ragazzi gay con quelli etero e le ragazze lesbiche. Insomma persone che magari non avresti legato al di fuori della casa diventano i tuoi migliori amici… è assurdo.”

Tyler: “Trovo che se ci sforzassimo di conoscere gli altri e non ci fermassimo solo alla superficie questo mondo avrebbe molto meno odio.”

Gideon: “Decisamente vero!”

Tyler: “Ok parliamo ora del secondo argomento più discusso in internet da quando il trailer di AYTO 9 è uscito. Le relazioni poliamorose. In precedenza tu hai fatto parte di una relazione aperta. Puoi parlarcene?”

Gideon: “Non è raro come alla gente piace pensare. Spesso è una decisione presa assieme al partner ma in ogni caso non è mai una cosa da nascondere o da vergognarsi. L’importante è sempre mettere in chiaro sin dal inizio in modo che nessuno venga ferito. Io trovo una relazione molto più autentica se il mio/miei partner tornano da me perché vogliono tornare da me piuttosto che costringerli a raccontarmi bugie per farmi illudere che mi siano completamente fedeli.”

Tyler: “E questo mi porta a un altro punto del trailer che ha rilasciato MTV. Abbiamo un altro fivesome?”

Gideon: “Bhe a parte Jessica a chi non piace il sesso? Sto scherzando. Jessica lo sai che ti adoro. E Jessica è Sex Neutral. Ma se partiamo dal presupposto che almeno la metà dei partecipanti fanno parte di un PM composto da tre persone, connettere con più persone contemporaneamente è necessario!”

Tyler: “E’ un sì?”

Gideon: “Forse. Hai visto il trailer come tutti gli altri!” 

Tyler: “Niente spoiler, il ragazzo è chiuso come un’ostrica!”

Gideon: “Ok, ti dico questo: l’obbiettivo di uno dei partecipanti era di fare sesso con più persone possibili contemporaneamente. Ma non dirò … chi.”

Tyler: “Ok forse iniziano ad esserci le prime crepe! Stai parlando del fuckboy della casa?!”

Gideon: “Mai detto che fosse un lui.”

Tyler: “Oooh! …Ti odio!”

Gideon: “Non saresti il primo.”

Tyler: “Ho sentito degli heaters, mi dispiace davvero.”

Gideon: “Sapevo che poteva succedere, la mia cerchia di amici e colleghi non ha mai dato troppo peso ai miei interessi sessuali, perché io non ci davo troppo peso. Credo di aver vissuto in una bolla, sapevo che essere qualcosa di diverso dal eterosessuale nella mia città poteva essere pericoloso. Ma venir insultato da perfetti sconosciuti in mezzo alla strada per qualcosa che non li coinvolge minimamente… Ammetto che è stato pesante. Sapevo già che mi sarei trasferito a LA e quindi ho finito di imballare le ultime cose e ho preso immediatamente l’aereo.”

Tyler: “Per me Los Angeles è la città più ricca d’amore che esista.”

Gideon: “Per il momento mi trovo molto bene…”

Tyler: “Sappiamo ancora molto poco degli altri membri del cast. Siete 19 in totale giusto.”

Gideon: “Sì 19 esatto.”

Tyler: “L’anno scorso ci sono stati dei coming out nella serie, è successo anche nel vostro caso?”

Gideon: “Sì, uno. Ma non spetta a me parlarne.”

Tyler: “Abbiamo parlato prima dell’integrazione fra diversi tipi di genere nella casa, ma è stato immediato oppure ci è voluto del tempo?”

Gideon: “Inizialmente c’è stato un po’ di disagio e imbarazzo. Non sapevamo che fosse una edizione Mista per così dire… perciò…”

Tyler: “Non lo sapevate?”

Gideon: “No, Persone come Jude e Lauren pensavano sarebbe stata una seconda stagione LGBT e quando hanno scoperto che la persona che gli interessava non giocava nella loro squadra… ci sono state un paio di batoste. Anche piuttosto brutte. Ma quando siamo arrivati nessuno si è posto l’idea: ehy ma siamo tutti etero? Gay? Bi? Quindi i primissimi momenti dentro la casa ci sono stati incontri interessanti… diciamo così.”

Tyler: “Incontri interessanti…” 

Gideon: “Quando sei l’oggetto di interesse da parte di qualcuno che non sei attratto tendi a dire cose più rudemente o in modo più aggressivo che con una persona che non ti interessa ma _Potresti_ in futuro trovare interessante perché comunque fa parte dei tuoi possibili PM e non vuoi bruciare i ponti. So che dal trailer Michela sembra una stronza omofoba ma non lo è assolutamente, anzi si sta laureando in giurisprudenza per aiutare le minoranze etnico/sociali. Ha un cuore d’oro. Veramente.” 

Tyler: “Questo è il punto dell’editing di MTV, devono raccontare una storia e per farlo creano un personaggio da quello che hanno a disposizione e non sempre corrisponde a quello che in realtà la persona è.”

Gideon: “Giaaa…”

Tyler: “Hai idea di come ti descriverà MTV, o saresti sorpreso se ti descrivessero in un modo piuttosto che in un altro?”

Gideon: “…Non ne ho idea. Non ho idea di come descriveranno me, non ho idea di come descriveranno gli altri membri del cast perciò sarà una sorpresa in ogni caso!”

Tyler: “Ciò che amo nelle ultime due stagioni di AYTO è che c’è davvero parecchio di più che il semplice, lo sai: provarci, bere e BumbumRoom. Oddio c’è ancora ma non è il punto focale. Voglio dire c’è così tanto da imparare… E ci sarà ancora il Dr Frankie!”

Gideon: “Yep, Dr. Frankie. Amo quella donna.”

Tyler: “Amiamo il Dr Frankie!”

Gideon: “Onestamente molti di noi sarebbero impantanati nei soliti problemi di ogni singola relazione se non fosse per lei! E da un certo punto di vista, specie nel caso di relazioni tossiche, parlare con qualcuno come il Dr Frankie può davvero fare la differenza, voltare pagina ed iniziare ad avere rapporti sani.”

Tyler: “C’è da dire che il cast di AYTO viene selezionato sulla base di un unico requisito: che facciano schifo nelle relazioni!”

Gideon ride: “Vero anche questo!”

Tyler: “E il processo di selezione è lunghissimo e invasivo…insomma contattano familiari, amici, EX! Quando ti hanno detto che saresti stato nello show che cosa hai provato?”

Gideon: “Bhe, sapevo che sarei stato nello show… insomma guardami! LOL. Sto scherzando. Avevo una buona sensazione. Ovviamente non è matematico ma quando è arrivata la telefonata avevo già tutto programmato in testa e ci ho messo veramente poco ad organizzarmi. Poi non ho dormito nei tre giorni precedenti alla partenza ma inizialmente ero tranquillo.”

Tyler: “Ok ultime due domande per te. Come pensi che reagirà il pubblico alla premiere di Are You The One Season 9?”

Gideon: “Ovviamente spero che verrà accolta bene e che avrà successo.”

Tyler: “Ovviamente!”

Gideon: “Ovviamente! Anche se non posso dire di più i presupposti per incollare il pubblico alla poltrona ci sono tutti.”

Tyler: “Infine, ultima domanda scottante: pensi che qualcuno della nona stagione di Are you the one abbia la possibilità di arrivare nella Challenge?”

Gideon: “Decisamente abbiamo i numeri per partecipare e vincere alla Challenge. So che molti di noi non rifiuterebbero l’invito a partecipare. E sicuramente vorremmo avere la possibilità di incontrare il cast dell’ottava stagione. Io personalmente trovo Remy e Paige veramente hot. Farei volentieri un sexy sandwich con quei due.”

Tyler: “LOL. Farò presente la prima volta che li sento. Ok ricordiamo quando uscirà il primo episodio…”

Gideon: “Ok, lunedì 11/11 su MTV(>>Archive on your Own<<) Are You The One? Season 9 Three is a Charm!“

Tyler: “Sarà una stagione pazzesca! Andate a vederla!Prossimamente avremo altre interviste se volete restare aggiornati su tutte le nuove uscite sottoscrivete il canale.”

Gideon: “Like e Subscribe!”

Tyler: “Like e Subscribe!”

**Author's Note:**

> NDA: Premetto che la stagione 8 di AYTO è stata la prima che io abbia mai visto e ci sono inciampata per caso vedendo un video in merito a JAX. Dopodichè ho raccolto ogni brandello di informazione sullo show, mi sono iscritta a canali che evitavo (twitter/instagram/reddit/facebook) solo x capirci qualcosa in tutto ciò che era al di fuori dei 45 minuti di episodio. E a prescindere di come sia finita, non farò spoiler nel caso dobbiate ancora finirla, mi sono letteralmente innamorata di queste 16 stupende persone. E quando è finita mi sono sentita orfana. Orfana di uno show che probabilmente per anni sarà unico nel suo genere e non verrà ripetuto. Causa i bassi ascolti che ha avuto e complice l’omo/trans fobia imperante e diffusa.  
Perciò potevo guardare a ripetizione questi 12 episodi fino a farmi venire la nausea oppure avrei potuto prendere un foglio bianco e scrivere una fan fiction. Ovviamente ho optato per la seconda.  
I personaggi descritti sono liberamente ispirati a personaggi di serie tv o di format reality, ragazzi inventarmi da zero 19 single sarebbe stato da spararsi. Per la parte LGBT ho optato per personaggi la cui sessualità fosse già in quella direzione oppure su queer bait più o meno evidenti. Non vi dirò quali ma potete supporlo. Magari vi risponderò anche.  
Come per AYTO i giochi sono fatti, o hanno vinto o hanno perso, i PM sono quelli e non me li devo inventare.  
I podcast: personalmente ho veramente apprezzato i podcast di tylersemicolon, sono iscritta al suo canale e ve lo consiglio caldamente. Credo che le interviste abbiano permesso di vedere più profondamente certi personaggi che altrimenti sarebbero rimasti intrappolati nella etichetta data da MTV per motivi narrativi.  
Non conosco personalmente Tyler, quindi anche per i “video” sono tutti inventati! Alcune frasi sono rubate da dei suoi precedenti podcast, quindi sì alcune frasi emblematiche sono tutte sue. Ma per il resto è tutta colpa mia… Tyler non è responsabile. Scusa Tyler.  
Infine, probabilmente noterete diversi problemi grammaticali questo perché, non sono madrelingua inglese. Sono italiana e ho scritto questa fan fiction in due lingue: italiano ed inglese. Senza beta reader. Perciò chiedo scusa per gli strafalcioni e cercherò di correggere tempestivamente ad ogni segnalazione che mi farete. 
> 
> Canale di Tylersemicolon
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCj_zshVh2vwxwgDX_SWU7yg
> 
> Miei canali:  
Instagram: Nataleerika - https://www.instagram.com/nataleerika
> 
> Tweeter: @natalerika87 - https://twitter.com/natalerika87
> 
> Facebook: Erika Natale - https://www.facebook.com/erika.natale.142


End file.
